


a chilly philly

by deathlytireddan



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, M/M, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-15
Updated: 2018-10-15
Packaged: 2019-08-02 10:49:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16303736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deathlytireddan/pseuds/deathlytireddan
Summary: Dan the evil blanket stealer and poor innocent Phil.





	a chilly philly

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by an [ask an anon sent me on tumblr](https://mylionbabe.tumblr.com/post/179057271190/who-do-you-think-is-more-likely-to-steal-the), and because I can’t sleep (damn them, I’m too excited for the video tomorrow)
> 
> Warnings: brief implied sex, and a penis joke/mention

It’s so cold. 

Phil wakes up shivering and disorientated, arms and legs covered in goosebumps. He can hear freezing winter rain hitting the windows. He’s only wearing one sock and his ass feels like an ice block. 

He groans and fumbles in the dark. That stupid fucker, always turning the heating down to ridiculous levels and then stealing every blanket in the house for himself. 

Phil searches for the edge of a blanket or a bit of skin to poke, but Dan’s nest of blankets is impenetrable. 

“Dan! Wake up!” Phil hisses. Only the top of Dan’s head, a bit of nose, and one peacefully closed eyelid are visible.

Phil pries the top of the blanket out of Dan’s grip and shoves his cold hand on Dan’s chest. Dan gasps, his eyes flying open. 

“Phil?” 

Phil takes his chance and pulls at the blankets, burying himself into Dan’s side and pressing as many inches of icy skin onto Dan’s furnace body as he can.

Really, by now, Dan should be used to it, but he still swears and pushes at Phil half—heartedly. “Fucking hell, Phil, your icicle penis is touching me.” 

Phil huffs, pulling his one sock off and trying to arrange the blankets around them. He’s still freezing cold, his muscles feel all clenched up.

“Dan,” he whines. 

Dan pulls the blankets around them properly and pulls Phil into a proper warm hug, hands and feet and ice block bum all accounted for. “That’s inappropriate, Daniel,” Phil says primly . 

“Wasn’t last night,” Dan says smugly. 

Phil sighs heavily. It isn’t entirely for drama, and he can tell, because Dan starts rubbing big, warms circles over Phil’s back and he sighs again.

“You’re alright when you aren’t being right,” Phil yawns.

“Did the cold freeze your brain as well as your dick?”

“I’m sleeping now,” Phil says, closing his eyes pointedly. He’s so tired, and so warm, he feels like he could actually just melt into Dan. “And keep touching me.” He pushes into Dan’s hand on his back.

“I—“ Dan snickers.

“Shut up. You’re an awful person and I’m moving out tonight. Tomorrow. Whatever. Goodnight.” 

“Okay then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked this cute little thing :)
> 
> [reblog on tumblr](https://mylionbabe.tumblr.com/post/179069027340/a-chilly-philly)


End file.
